She Nay Nay (Canadian wrestler)
Athanasia Alexopoulous is a Canadian female professional wrestler, best known by her ring name She Nay Nay. '''She has competed for several promotions mostly in Canada and the U.S., most notably Shimmer Women Athletes and NCW Femmes Fatales. Career NCW Femmes Fatales (2009-present) Alexopoulous took part in NCW Femmes Fatales' first show on September 5, 2009 as a heel under the name '''She Nay Nay, and was defeated by Addy Starr. She picked up her first win on February 6, 2010 against Karen Brooks, while being managed by former wrestler 21st Century Fox. She Nay Nay, however, was defeated by Mistress Belmont at Volume IV and again defeated by Cheerleader Melissa at Volume V in a triple threat match that also included Mary Lee Rose, but she would pick up victories over Xandra Bale at Volume VII and Rhia O'Reilly at Volume VIII. At Volume IX on July 7, 2012, She Nay Nay lost to Pink Flash Kira. She Nay Nay competed during both parts of NCW Femmes Fatales X on November 3, 2012. In Part 1, she teamed up with Dézirée in a victorious outing against Missy and Midianne, after Midianne turned into a villain and attacked Missy. In Part 2, She Nay Nay teamed with Dézirée and Midianne in a losing outing against Missy, Xandra Bale, and Leah Von Dutch. She Nay Nay defeated Veda Scott via submission at Volume XII on July 6, 2013. World Wrestling Entertainment and SHIMMER (2009, 2010-2011) On October 30, 2009, Alexopoulous appeared on WWE's SmackDown! program under the name Jenny Brooks; losing a squash match to the evil Beth Phoenix. She Nay Nay took part of Shimmer Women Athletes on April 10, 2010, losing a dark match to Leva Bates at Volume 29. The following day, she and Anna Minoushka lost a tag team dark match to Bates and PJ Tyler. On October 1, 2011, She Nay Nay teamed up with Buggy Nova and Jessie Brooks in a victorious outing against Su Yung, Veda Scott, and Kimberly Maddox in a six-woman tag team dark match at Volume 41. The next day, She Nay Nay took part of Volume 44's main show; teaming with Jessie Brooks, Melanie Cruise, and Mena Libra in a losing effort to Christina Von Eerie, MsChif, and Regeneration X (Allison Danger and Leva Bates). In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''She Nay Nay Drop'' *'Signature Moves' **Hurricanrana **Springboard crossbody **Tornado DDT Championships and Accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked her #49 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females *'Acclaim Pro Wrestling' :*APW Women's Championship (1 time) *'International Big Time Wrestling' :*IBTW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Alliance' :*UWA Women's Championship (1 time) External links *She Nay Nay's Cagematch.net profile *She Nay Nay @ Online World of Wrestling Category:2004 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:FIGHT! Brand alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Acclaim Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Defiance Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:NCW Femmes Fatales current roster Category:Living people